


Home Is Where Your Heart Is (Set In Stone)

by Dracomalfoyy



Series: 23 Ways To Say I Love You [1]
Category: Hawkeye - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Winterhawk - Fandom, the winter soldier - Fandom
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Clint Barton Feels, Clint Barton-centric, Deaf Clint Barton, because he always is in my work, i feel like he might be a bit emotionally constipated though, i just love clint barton, winterhawk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 02:47:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20220523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dracomalfoyy/pseuds/Dracomalfoyy
Summary: Prompt 1 - things you said at 1am(all prompts stolen from eversncenewyork on tumblr)Title is from 'Home' by Gabrielle Aplin





	Home Is Where Your Heart Is (Set In Stone)

Bucky knew that Clint knew he was staring. He honestly couldn’t find it in him to care. He had to stare, otherwise he’d never believe he’d managed to find someone so beautiful. He also had to stare because he’d been away for two weeks and he needed to make sure it was still there, still real. 

“Buck, shut your thinking up and come to bed.” Half of Clint’s words were mumbled into his pillow, but Bucky had adjusted to that by now and understood them perfectly. He dropped his bag on the floor by the stairs, walked over to their bed and pressed a kiss to Clint’s cheek. 

“I just need to shower and I’ll be right with you doll.” 

“Who the fuck showers at 1am?” 

“Your boyfriend does after two weeks of surveillance.” Bucky pulled off his boots, throwing them into the dark corner of their room where the shoes all lived. 

“Well hurry up then, I’ve been horribly homesick since you left.” More words were mumbled into the pillows as Bucky pulled off the rest of his uniform. 

“I think that’s my line sweetheart.” 

“Nah, can’t be homesick when you’re home, Buck.” 

It wasn’t until Bucky was in the shower that he understood what Clint meant. A warm feeling blossomed in his chest and he rushed his shower to get back to his boyfriend. He slipped into the bed besides Clint, hair still damp. Clint instantly attached himself to Bucky’s side, falling back to sleep in an instant. Bucky could feel his soft, slow breathing against his bare shoulder and it brought a smile to his face. 

‘I’m always homesick when your not around’ he thought to himself, pulling his boyfriend in closer, and drifting off.

**Author's Note:**

> Bully me on tumblr —> clintbartonsbitch


End file.
